


归途

by high_spirits



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 废土，这个世界上只剩下最后两个变种人，Logan和什么都不记得的16岁Scott





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差巨大，16岁的Scott和不知道多少岁的Logan  
> 灵感来源是凤凰大事件里复活了一秒的大射，混合了冠军小队和金刚狼3的设定，反派是原创的  
> 凤凰复活了一个没有记忆的Scott，因此前面会比较弱  
> 是好几个月之前坑掉的硬盘文，写的不是很满意，但实在太喜欢设定和大纲于是又取出来填坑::>_<::

Logan时常还会梦到那一天。  
凤凰在空中盘随着，时不时张开尖嘴发出刺耳的哀鸣声，燃烧着赤焰的两翼每煽动一下，大地上就卷起更为炽热的火焰，无差别地燃烧在场的普通人和变种人。  
凤凰就是这样的神明，众生平等是因为一切生灵皆为蝼蚁，唯有Jean的存在能在她的心里占据一些分量。  
蒸腾的热气灼烧着Logan的眼睛，他干脆地闭上了双眼，如果能就这么死去，也许比在这个困苦的现世孤独地挣扎来得轻松。  
视觉的关闭带来了更为敏锐的听力，他不清楚那一刻究竟是救赎还是灾难，他在混乱的声响中捕捉到了细微的哭泣。  
在这场对变种人的狩猎中早就没有儿童的幸存，他甚至于怀疑这个幼小的生命是人类为了猎杀他设下的的陷阱。但Logan还是挣扎着爬了起来，抬起沾满鲜血的双手，走向火焰的中心。  
Logan眯着眼望向那个模糊的身影——小男孩听到了脚步声后立刻止住了哭声，一边擦着眼镜周围溢出的泪水，一边打着嗝呆呆地望向Logan。  
太像了，虽然没有见过那个人年幼的模样，但是Logan还是一眼就认了出来。Logan亲眼目睹了那个人的死亡，为了给变种人更多的时间逃难，牺牲了自己。  
救还是不救，可惜并没有时间留给Logan犹豫，他张开了双臂，那个男孩毫不怀疑地站了起来，跑进了Logan的怀抱。  
小小的生命在那一刻给他带来了活下去的希望。  
车外的声响将Logan从噩梦中硬生生地拽了出来，他总是会梦见那场湮灭所有幸存的变种人的战争，从痛苦到现在的麻木。  
他艰难地挪动僵硬的四肢，打开车门走到声源处——几个偷车贼在撬轮胎，看到Logan下了车就挑衅地围了过去。他们嘴巴一张一合似乎在说些什么不堪入耳的咒骂，Logan的耳朵还嗡嗡作响，什么都听不清楚，只看到几个人对视了一眼，一人拔出了猎枪对准了Logan。  
枪响振动着Logan的耳膜，他这下子听清了那些人说些什么，不出所料地不堪入耳。猎枪装入子弹，再一次对准了自己，Logan并没有准备就这样受制于人，他伸出了钢爪，像嗜血的狼一样扑了过去。  
偷车贼惶恐地跑进面包车溜了，两具尸体歪斜地倒在Logan的身边。  
指缝间刺鼻的血腥味使他的理智与野性间的分界线越来越模糊，他模模糊糊地想着：  
他还在家里等我。  
Logan拖着疲惫的身躯再一次爬进车里，踩下了油门。  
这辆越野车最初的主人是在打开车门的时候停止了呼吸，Logan就这么接手了这辆越野车，性能优越，坚固抗震，很快就成了Logan的爱车，Logan在各个城市漂泊的时候正是用这辆车送货维持着将就温饱的生活。他推开破旧的铁门，生锈的铁门发出刺耳的抱怨声。  
“Logan，”一个身影挡在了门口，抬头打量一番，皱起了眉头，“你又受伤了。”  
他特地在回来前清洗了血迹，换了件新的一模一样的衣服，真不知道这小鬼怎么还能发现，五年下来，不仅窜了不少个头，还越来越不好糊弄。  
“Scott，先进去，先进去。”Logan把对方梳得整齐的头发揉成了鸡窝，发质偏软摸起来实在让他爱不释手。  
“你这一次也休想糊弄过去。”Scott两手环胸，面容严肃，是要开始长篇大论的信号。  
——才16岁就这么老成，该说不愧是Scott吗？  
Logan有些怀念刚带回来的Scott——当时的Scott记忆一片空白，没有什么安全感，无论何时何地都一定要黏在Logan的身边，这让他腾不开去找一份满足温饱的工作。  
现在的Scott不再软弱，变得成熟坚韧，和记忆中成年的他越来越重合。  
Logan突然听到Scott叹了口气，仿佛他才是那个带刺头的小鬼，不束管教。  
“我给你包扎伤口，你肯定没好好处理。”Scott不容许Logan拒绝，说完就去取屋子里的急救箱。  
“我自己来就好了。”  
“把上衣脱掉。”  
Logan像是羞赧般拖拉地扯下上衣，露了松松垮垮的绷带和精壮的肉体，Scott瞥了他一眼开始熟练地处理伤口。包扎的过程异常安静，甚至于可以听到卫生间水龙头漏水的嘀嗒声，Scott什么都没说，只是在合上急救箱的时候再一次提醒他要更加谨慎小心。这让Logan松了一口气——Scott并没有注意到他的自愈能力弱了些，浑身上下长久的疼痛和酸痒让他怀念起酗酒带来的麻痹，但是他得忍住，他答应了Scott戒酒。  
Scott没有说教，只是沉默地垂着头，这比以前的长篇大论更有杀伤力，从来左耳进右耳出的Logan有些愧疚地拍拍Scott的肩，“怎么了？”  
“我太没用了。”  
Scott什么都没做错，这份自责来得太突然。  
“如果我能做些什么，你就不用做这些……”Scott看了眼Logan身上的绷带，“危险的工作。”  
Logan对自己的事总是含糊其辞，让Scott有了多余的误解，实际上只是送些与违法绝缘的货物，他已经不是一个人，甚至是游走在危险边缘的工作他都出于谨慎一律不接。  
“别担心，我的工作并不危险，只是这个世界上到处都是危险的人。”  
总是会有人悄无声息地死去，没有人会在意，更没有人会去追究，所以他今天的事并不算出格。  
“为什么会这么糟糕，难道没有人去管吗？”  
Scott望过来的脸上一副纯真的模样。  
“因为保护这个世界的人们已经死了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Logan一开始是坚决不允许Scott出门，但送货忙起来常常连着几天将Scott一个人扔在家里，Scott不喜欢一整天窝在家里发霉的感觉，更何况一连好几天，他据理力争，最后还是争取到了每天出门一趟的机会。  
Scott已经16岁了，不再是那个躲避在Logan羽翼下的幼鸟，他知晓自己的能力，危险却能保护到自己。  
Scott的生活单调乏味，每天出门也差不多两点一线——家，三明治店，家。  
“我点的三明治里没有火腿片。”  
“这是我额外送你的，”这家快餐店的三明治是Scott为数不多的兴趣，频繁到和收银的小哥已经熟络得很，“你只有Logan回来的时候才会点两个三明治，开心的话就多吃些。”  
如果店里空闲，他们就会聊上几句，Scott话不多，大多时候是个真诚的倾听者，一旦聊起Logan就会兴致勃勃起来，尤其是Logan送货远行回来的那天，Scott会少有地啰嗦起来。  
既然已经做好了，Scott也不能推辞这份好意，他真诚地说了声“谢谢”后就离开了。  
在回去的路上他看到卖手织品的老奶奶坐到了门口晒太阳，于是他和以往一样打了声招呼，聊了几句。  
德州埃尔帕索并不是个繁荣的地方，但在长久的颠沛流离中，这是少有的一次超过半年Logan没有搬家。这里的生活虽然艰苦，可有了畅所欲言的朋友，有了能够每天打招呼的邻居，他喜欢这样定居的生活，让他有种家的感觉。  
Scott结束了和老奶奶的聊天后，四处张望的时候，视线似乎与一个戴着墨镜的男人交汇了一下，但那只有一瞬间，那个男人摊开了手中的报纸低头专心致志地阅读起来。他的衣服与周围格格不入——黑色皮衣上镶着一排的钉子，是个十足的流氓打扮。  
他从未见过这样的人在这附近游走，他也移开目光，快步走回住处，他知道这个时候Logan已经回去了。  
也许是过度紧张，注意到那个男人之后，他感觉有越来越多的视线聚焦到他的身上，和那个男人类似打扮的不时闯入他的视野里。Scott只能用Logan的话安慰自己，“这个世界上到处都是危险的人”，怎么会就这么碰巧追着自己呢？Scott还是下意识地加快了脚步，就在踏上楼梯的那一刻，一个穿着黑色披风的男人挡在Scott的面前。  
退后几步，又有那个流氓打扮的人抵在Scott身后。  
“镭射眼，五年前那场屠杀你竟然和金刚狼一起幸存下来了，”面前的人站在楼梯上俯视着Scott，嘴角带着轻蔑的笑容，“没想到如此幸运，还能给我们鬼骑帮一个机会亲手报仇的机会。”  
Scott听得一头雾水，但是他还是能感受到危险的气氛，他开口准备大喊Logan却被背后的人一把捂住了嘴巴。  
Scott剧烈地挣扎着，看着面前的人走下楼梯，从容地说：“嘘——可别吵到邻居休息，我们之间的问题就不要牵扯另外的人进来。”  
Scott还在挣扎，胡乱挥舞的手拨开了眼镜上的限制器，这是他唯有的瞒着Logan的秘密——他睁开了眼睛，炽热的红光就这么措手不及地迸射出来。  
Logan只告诉了他怎么抑制自己的能力，从来没提过怎么使用，不满于Logan的秘密主义，Scott一个人的时候已经偷偷练习了无数次，莫名的熟练感让他觉得这份力量曾经频繁地使用过。  
镭射擦过肩膀，站在Scott对面的人勉强躲开，台阶上留下一道长长的凹坑。身后的人也吓得松开了桎梏，Scott趁机跑上楼梯，指尖颤抖地将钥匙对上锁孔，咔哒一声打开了门。  
“Logan！”  
“小鬼，不要在门口大喊大叫！”Logan从沙发上懒散地坐起来，但眼前的景象让他一下子警惕——Scott被勒住脖子，双腿悬空晃动着。  
“放开他。”Logan威胁着伸出钢爪，但没有踏出一步。  
“金刚狼，曾经的英雄现在却躲躲藏藏，”那人退后了一步，空出来的右手取出了长长的铁链，“我们并无意打扰你的生活，我们的老大只是想要这个人，镭射眼。”  
金刚狼？镭射眼？这样的称呼对Scott来说非常陌生。  
“放开他。”Logan重复了一遍。  
对面的人出其不意地甩动着铁链，跃起的一端狠狠地在Logan的右臂上划开一道长长的口子，但在铁链落地之前，Logan就用钢爪缠绕住链子并用力一拽，对面的人连抵抗的机会都没有就摔倒在了地上，紧接着钢爪的利刃刺穿了他的头颅。  
这一切都发生得太快了，耳畔尖锐的嘶喊声让Scott大脑一片空白，他任由Logan环住他的腰抗在肩上，看着鲜血从那个人的头颅上汩汩流出。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他看着一个又一个的躯体倒下，却不能迅速理解眼前发生的一切。  
“Logan，”Scott咽了口口水，试图止住颤抖的声音，“已经够了，我们快逃。”  
Logan止住了脚步，挡在他们面前的人们也止住了脚步，甚至于小小地后退了一步。Logan转身换了个方向，一时间没有人再追过去，挡在他们脚下的尸体无时不刻提醒他们——不过螳臂当车，自不量力。  
Logan带着Scott坐上平时送货的越野车上，Logan握住方向盘的手上还黏着不知道是谁的鲜血，但Scott清楚地知道自己手上的血是来自Logan身上的伤口。  
越野车在井然有序的车道上横冲直撞，刺耳的鸣笛此起彼伏地萦绕在Scott的耳边，Scott的脑海里一片混乱——  
为什么要抓我们？  
镭射眼是谁？  
金刚狼又是谁？  
在颠簸之中，Scott几乎什么都无法思考。  
“趴下！”Logan左手大幅度地转动着方向盘，右手压下Scott的身子，几发子弹从Scott身边擦过，枪口一侧是一双锐利的目光紧紧锁在Scott的身上，但很快这个身影就消失不见了。  
两辆原本紧贴着越野车的摩托在急转弯下纷纷倒地，从后视镜能看到不远处有警车闪烁着灯光逐渐靠近，Logan咋了下嘴。  
“我们要走了。”  
Scott混沌的大脑里终于理出了一丝头绪，他看见路边站着的人群投过来的视线，有恐惧，有厌恶，却很难捕捉到关心，他意识到他甚至于无法故作洒脱地和这座城市，和这个城市相识的人们说再见，就已经被这个城市抢先一步所抛弃。  
Scott接受了Logan这个一去不复返的离别，没有任何挣扎，只是问道：“我们现在去哪？”  
“美墨边境，没有人会去的地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我们必须前进。”那句话说的掷地有声，所有的人都抬起头看他，即使他的双眼被遮挡，但仍能感受到他坚毅的目光投射向远方，“为了变种人的未来，我们必须前进。”  
飞扬的尘土模糊了Logan的视线，但Logan还是能够辨别出来那是作为x战警队长的Scott，他们常常会争吵，会有分歧，但在前路茫茫的这一刻，Scott的话成为了所有人的指明灯。所有的x战警都站了起来，Loagn看到了Jean，看到了Kitty，他们都沉默地跟在Scott后面，向着模糊不清的前路迈进。Logan最后跟了上去，这样的感觉很陌生，仿佛他已然独行了很久，但是这时的他成为x战警有了一段时间。  
“Logan，你在发什么呆？”Scott居高临下地望着Logan，嘴角带着一丝不易察觉的浅笑，“再不走，你就要被落下了。”  
然后……  
然后，Logan就醒了过来，他的目光直直地对着挡风玻璃外漫天飞沙，雨刷反复来回擦除挡风玻璃上的尘土，但这如同螳臂当车，毫无作用。  
“有一位读者来信问变种人是什么？”车里的广播传来模糊吵杂的声音，“五年前变种人灭绝后，对于现在的年轻人来说变种人和超级英雄都已经很陌生了，但对于经历过那一代的人来说变种人的异常和危害还是很记忆犹新……”  
广播戛然而止，Logan转过头去，看到那个缩小版的Scott，神色中带着清晰可见的探究，直白易懂。  
“Scott？”Logan有些恍惚，好像梦里那张成熟的脸才是更加熟知的样子，这个一起陪伴五年的小Scott还是有些不太适应，“走吧，不要耽误太久。”  
Logan看了眼表盘，踩下油门离开了加油站。  
Logan大概不记得自己什么时候睡着的，但Scott是看着Logan交完油费后后背向后一靠就没睁开过眼睛了。  
Logan连续开车一天一夜，提防着后面还会有追兵一直没有休息。  
“你们一直停在这里影响后面的车加油了。”服务的小哥敲了敲玻璃对Scott这么说。  
Scott灵光一闪，准确来说已经心痒许久了，“我们马上就开走。”Scott跳下了车，从另一侧登了上去又把Logan推到一边。如同条件放射一般，Scott下意识地握住了方向盘，两脚分别踏在刹车和油门上，然后小心翼翼地踩下油门。  
庞大的车子缓缓地移动，然后稳稳地停在了不远处。Scott下了车把Logan拉回原位，自己又坐回了副驾驶位，他看见不远处的加油的小哥还是懒散地站在那里，对未成年开车一事熟视无睹，又或许是Scott成熟稳重的样子骗过了对方。  
前后移动不足十米，但给Scott带来巨大的满足感，这一天过得如此漫长，仿佛过去的半年宛如虚幻，躲躲藏藏才是现实。  
“我们离开的地方不会有事吗？”  
“不要想太多。”  
Scott在这天花了太多的时间去怀念，也因此有了更多的焦虑，他无法控制住自己不去想这些。他有时候会焦躁，甚至于会想质问Logan为什么要这么不负责任地离开，但是他注意到了Logan说着的时候双手紧紧地握住了方向盘。Logan也和他一样焦虑，只是从来不会说出来。  
在这些年里Scott学到最多的就是忍耐。  
“到了。”  
这个时候夜幕已经再一次降临。Logan下了车，一个戴着头巾的男子等在一边，接过Logan准备好的钱后，领着他们到一个空荡荡的工厂。  
“我们今晚怎么住？”  
这里是真的空，一眼就把工厂望到了底。  
Logan又出去和那个男子说了几句，之后就抱着一床被单回来。  
“今晚只有这一套将就一下吧。”说完，Logan就开始自顾自地在地板上铺开床单。  
最初当然也有过一起睡觉的日子，但也是好几年前的事情了，Scott望着不足两米宽的床单问了一句：“洗澡吗？”  
这事的确挺重要的，满打满算他们已经两天没有洗了。  
Logan坐在被子上略加思忖了一下，“算了，睡吧。”  
没有什么能再纠结的，Scott有些扭捏地脱了衣服和Logan挤在狭窄的床单上，Logan慷慨地手臂一揽，将Scott的脑袋揽在怀里，这个位置Scott恰好能听到Logan沉稳的心跳声，混杂着自己有些混乱的心跳。  
Logan没过多久就因为疲惫发出绵长的呼吸声，但Scott这时很难睡着，四周都是Logan的气息，又在Logan怀里动弹不得。  
在Logan心里Scott似乎还是个长不大的孩子，而Scott想得很明白，他对Logan的感情已经变质了。


	4. Chapter 4

Scott最终是被刺眼的阳光亮醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，周围空荡荡的一片，阳光透过玻璃窗直直地照射在雪白的墙壁上显得更加刺眼。  
一个面包突然砸到他的怀里。  
“我们走吧，买点东西填满我们的家。”  
家？  
Scott对此深表怀疑，每一次搬家Logan都会信誓旦旦地保证，多到Scott已经能平静地接受这个不可能实现的约定。也许这一次的确是真的，他们已经到了边境，那么他们还能再逃到哪里？  
Scott点了点头，收拾了一下，跟着Logan上了越野车，闲下来后才注意到Logan这辆爱车已经伤痕累累，Logan有些心疼地抚摸了一下车门上的凹痕。  
“Scott，我们买东西前先给她修整一下吧。”  
Scott也很喜欢这辆车，这大约是不清不楚的记忆里残留的对机动车的眷恋。他伸出食指，在诸多凹痕里，鬼使神差地摸上了Logan也在抚摸的凹痕。指尖与指尖的触碰，带来了一瞬的欣喜，在Logan体贴地收了手后，却又忍不住失落。  
“她为我们付出了那么多，她值得更好的。”  
得到了Scott的赞同，Logan立刻把车送到了修车厂，里面的老板看到车外表的惨状，对Logan投去了暴殄天物的鄙夷的眼神。  
“这车在我这儿放着，你们过几天再来取吧。”  
Logan带着Scott去了附近的市场，这里摆满了地摊和临时搭建的棚子，看着荒凉但一切应有尽有。  
Scott和Logan在购置这里分歧极大，Scott只想满足生活的日常需求，Logan则是看到什么有趣的小玩意都想逗逗Scott。  
“我是16岁，不是6岁！”直到Scott最终失态地吼了出来的时候，Logan才稍许收了收。  
Scott又气又羞，低着头愤愤地往地上跺了两脚，耳垂通红通红的，过了一会儿才缓过来，Logan也很识趣地一个人到一边瞎逛。  
看着Logan兴致勃勃的样子，Scott也有了这次他们真的能在这里有家的错觉。相遇，相识，相知，Scott在颠沛流离之中大多到了只能和别人走到第二步就被迫分别，他自认为和Logan算是相知，他可以知道Logan的爱好，优点和缺点，彼此之间有许多不需言语的交流，但Logan有太多的秘密，这些模糊不清的屏障后面好像有个不为他所知的Logan。  
天空染上了绚丽的晚霞，Scott和Logan才迟钝地意识到他们在这里已经呆了一天，Logan的肩头上扛着的是Scott选的必用品，Scott的怀里是没有能拦住的Logan挑的无用品。  
他们带着大包小包甚至于租车的司机都不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
一路上司机就听到他们在吵——  
“我都跟你说了这些东西根本不用买，到时候放哪？”  
“就你买的那点东西，厂房的一个角落勉强能够塞满。”  
“为什么要塞满？东西是拿来用的不是拿来塞的。”  
“那里是家不是营地，能不能有点生活气息？”  
“能活在哪里就是有生活气息。”  
“你这小鬼头真是没生活情调。”  
司机听到这么个硬汉说出这句差点手一抖直接来个急转弯。两个人的目光交错几乎都要蹦出火花，为了生命安全，司机叉开了这个愈加诡异的话题：“你们是外地人过来住的啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“感觉好多年没有外地人来这，这里生活越来越差，本地人都不少往城里面跑。”  
Scott往窗外望去，路上尘土飞扬，灰蒙蒙得一片。  
“在城里日子多舒服，何必跑这个地方受罪呢。”  
透过后视镜，能看到司机眼中的憧憬，Scott有些想冷漠无情地打破他的幻想：城里面也一样糟糕透顶，贫富差距大，更为丰富的物资根本轮不到低端的贫民享用。  
有钱有势的人压迫着饥寒交迫的平民，在纸醉迷金的生活中醉生梦死。  
“舒服个屁！”  
Logan突然冒出这句，让司机愣了一下。  
“对啊对啊，舒服的话你们还能跑这儿来。”  
Scott突然在想他们为什么要一直逃，是为了过得更舒服吗？有人追是个问题，但为什么不能解决掉这个这个问题？  
Scott托着下巴，望着窗外枯燥的沙尘直到到达目的地。  
当他们把大包小包拖出车的时候，司机都忍不住问他们要不要送到门口。Logan潇洒地大手一挥，然后艰难地一步一步地拖着包裹前进。  
飞扬的尘沙落到眼里，Logan忍不住眯了眯眼。  
“Logan，你看，那里有个人站在房子门口。”  
Logan顺着Scott手指的方向望过去，那个穿着黑色披风的男人正一动不动地望着他们的厂房。对方头戴的帽子帽沿极长，遮挡的阴影下双眼上架着黑色墨镜，唯一可以看见的是下压的嘴角。  
“把东西放下。”Logan对于这个陌生人的警惕纯粹出于直觉，Scott有些困惑地望了他一眼，但还是缓缓放下怀里的包裹。  
差不多相距不到五十米的时候，那个人注意到了他们，下压的嘴角微微扬起，双臂夸张地放开。  
“金刚狼和镭射眼，这真是令人意想不到的相遇。”  
“你是谁？”  
“说出来可能难以置信，我和你们一样是变种人，也许我们三个……是这个世界上最后留存的变种人。”他还是笑着，仿佛热烈地欢迎着Scott和Logan。  
Logan没有动，那个笑容与之前的神情形成了鲜明的对比，显得空洞虚伪。Logan往前走了一步，一边将Scott护在身后。  
“哦，何必这么警惕。”对方的语气里带着一丝真诚的遗憾，他摘下了墨镜，左眼上划下一道深深的痕迹，冷漠的眼神直直地对向了Scott。“我也许应该感谢你们苟延残喘下来，不然我也没有机会亲自复仇。”  
Logan只是在黄沙之中看见那个人抬起了右手。  
那纯粹是出于直觉，推开了Scott。  
他们有些狼狈地向两侧倒了下去，长长的冰壁从那个人的手中蔓延出来将Scott和Logan分隔开来，在冰壁的边缘如同刀刃一样锋利。  
那个人露出了惊讶的神色，收回手捂在胸口忍不住喘了几口气，但就这瞬间的工夫，Logan已经冲到了他的眼前，他退了几步，指尖划出冰刀撞开了Logan的刀刃。  
Scott只能远远地站着，他的镭射实在太难控制，也许一个手抖都有可能伤害到Logan。但实际上Scott对于Logan根本无需多虑，Logan只是游刃有余地一步一步地击退面前的敌人。  
“我绝对不能在这里失败！”对方眼睛瞪得通红，眼里带着强烈的怨恨，他甚至于一手直直地接住了Logan钢爪，鲜血汩汩地从手心流出。  
Logan也没想到对方会这么做，一时没有抽开钢爪，飘着寒气的冰在眨眼间沿着手臂一路攀升，Logan动弹不得，只得看着冰覆盖他的全身。  
那个人古怪地笑了几声，阴冷的视线缓缓地移向了一直在一旁发愣的Scott。  
他目光如炬，抛下身边如同冰雕的Logan，直直地朝着Scott走去。这倒给了Scott机会，Scott迅速地调动了眼镜，赤红的光柱朝着那个男人喷射出去，但是对方就好像不会筋疲力尽一样，再一次筑建起冰墙，将自己与镭射隔开。  
他们的能力水火不容，仿佛天生注定就是站在对立面。  
但Scott还是嫩了些，仿佛一个世纪那么久，他因为过度的释放疲惫不堪，眼睛有些酸涩，但实际上不过几分钟。Scott不自觉地眨了眨眼，模糊的视野里已经没了对方的身影，关闭镭射的瞬间，一股重重的力道勒住了他的脖子。  
Scott双脚落空，大口吸入的空气被堵在咽喉，吸气声中带着难掩的痛苦。而那个勒住咽喉的人却在欣赏着Scott痛苦的神色，以此为乐。  
Scott无力地挣扎着，消耗着氧气，消耗着体力，甚至于翻起了白眼。眼前闪过一瞬的白光，模模糊糊地看到了几个人影的幻觉……  
Charles，Jean，Ororo……  
他不知道自己为什么会知道这些幻影的名字，也无法进行思考，最后模糊的幻影融入黑暗，Scott的四肢也无力地下垂。  
男人又一次发出古怪的笑声，一边松开了双手。  
“我赢了，我赢了！”  
但他的笑声就突然被打断了——垂下的双手突然用力地握住了他的双臂，借着他的力气双脚猛踢向他的下半身。  
像停电的机器人一样，他软软地倒了下去。  
Scott一下子跌坐在了地上，他迅速地打开眼镜，迸发出强烈的镭射，给予对方最后一击。  
镭射结束之后，地上空无一人，只有几道寒气飘散在空中。  
Scott走到冰雕Logan面前，又调了调眼镜，小心翼翼地给Logan解冻。  
“你没事太好了，刚才看得我心脏都快……”  
Logan伸手想去碰Scott，但被对方冷酷地打掉了手。  
“我想起来了，x战警，Jean，Charles。”  
“哦……挺好的。”  
“你一直瞒着我，而且我根本不记得你，你究竟是谁？”  
Logan几乎要抱头哀嚎——该死的记忆就不能恢复完全吗，为什么也要停在16岁的地方？！  
Logan对着Scott警惕的目光只能露出苦涩的笑容：“不是这样的，你听我解释……” 


	5. Chapter 5

“你的记忆是不完全的，现在的时代和你记忆里的时代相距甚远就是最好的证明。”  
“你是之后加入x战警的？”  
“对，我加入的时候你还成为了队长了。”  
“这样啊。”Scott双臂环胸，故作冷漠的表情上难掩一丝得意。  
“你相信我了吗？”  
Logan又说了些只有x战警才知道的事情，Scott已经完全相信了Logan的话，实际上Scott出于五年的情谊并没有多少怀疑，但是他满心的愤怒不能通过理智压制住，成年人总是出于自以为是的好意将小孩关在名为无知的幸福中，但他并不想要这些，他本应知道真相，至少在力所能及的地方帮助Logan。  
“我很感谢你的照顾，但你不该瞒着我。”  
Scott也这么直接地指了出来。  
“我很抱歉。”  
仿佛重拳击在了棉花上，Scott的愤怒无处发泄。  
“我并不擅长带孩子，总是会搞糟。”  
没有……这五年来你照顾地很好。  
“变种人只有我们两个了，哦不对，现在是三个了，你并不需要再为变种人而战，这是个机会，让你去当个普通人。”  
普通人……这个词对于Scott来说太过遥远，他的世界被一层红幕所隔绝，注定只能看到一个与众不同的世界，时时刻刻提醒着他与众不同。  
Scott叹了口气，决定暂时不去计较这些，他并不想放弃Charles的梦想，但他们俩个势单力薄，还后有追兵，只能东躲西藏，原本还熊熊燃烧的火焰现在也无声无息地熄灭了。  
“那个人是谁你有印象吗？”Scott换了个话题。  
“他很明显是冲着你来的。”  
“我不记得这个人，看起来他出场的时机不太好，正好在我忘记了和你也不在的那段空白区之间。但是我们至少知道他的能力，我们可以提防一些，为下次做准备。”  
“首先，我们应该赶紧睡觉。”Logan悠然地摊开了两床被单，“晚上花了那么多力气，应该好好休息一下，那个人伤得那么重一时之间不会卷土重来的。”  
“他也许会派别的人？也许会泄露变种人还有存活的真相？你怎么能这么放松？”  
“他一副想亲手灭了你的狠劲，怎么会拱手让给他人？”Logan躺在床单上，下意识地揉了揉冻伤的手背，Scott注意到后不再反驳，闷闷地躺在另一个被窝里。  
两个人沉默了不久，Scott在被窝里沉声问道：“Charles他们……是不是已经不在了？”  
“是的……”，Logan也不知道说些什么去安慰Scott，他想到了最初的夜晚，于是掀开了Scott的被窝，将手臂垫在对方的脖颈下，“晚安，Scott。”  
“晚安，Logan。”  
Logan没变，Scott变了，但是他们还是和以前一样。这让Scott安心地进入梦乡。  
————  
George扶着墙壁缓慢地移动着，另一只手盖在腰间的伤口上，血从指缝间一滴一滴地落了下来，形成一道长长的轨迹。  
他的心里满满的不甘，他打败了金刚狼，区区一没有记忆的嫩头怎么会把他逼到仓皇逃跑的程度？他再一次输给了镭射眼，他停下脚步，愤愤地锤了一下墙壁。  
他摸了摸自己的义眼，永远都记得镭射眼站在x学院的门口，曾经居高临下地看着自己。  
“你被开除了x战警，永远不允许回到学院。”  
他挣扎了几下，但左眼传来剧烈的痛苦又让他感到无力。镭射就在他倒下之前射入了他的左眼，在眼角留下一道血痕。  
他看不惯Charles的乌托邦，看不惯x战警畏首畏尾的作风，于是偷偷地集结了志同道合的一帮人想偷袭x战警，结果却大大出乎了他的意料——在镭射眼的面前，他的偷袭不堪一击。  
他被留下的小命是对他最大的侮辱，仿佛他活下来也不可能对镭射眼造成一丝一毫的威胁。他怀着对镭射眼的仇恨，向红骷髅谄媚，带着九头蛇干掉了x学院的所有人。他想到过会有人侥幸，没想到会有镭射眼，这对他又兴奋又愤恨。  
“Boss，我们抓到那个人了。需不需要现在带您去医院？”他的随从伸手要去扶他，但被狠狠地挥开了。  
“不用，带我去见那个人。”  
他们乘着车，翻山越岭地找到一个偏僻的破屋，他的手下早早地就围住了。里面蹲着一个瑟瑟发抖的中年男子，浑身上下都是淤青，他踢了踢那个人，对方立刻又往里缩了缩。  
“你知道你自己欠了多少吗？”  
“我真的没钱了，还不上了！”  
“你一辈子给我们打工都还不上，但是只要你给我一个东西，这些钱我都可以帮你还上。”  
“什么东西？”  
“可以毁灭变种人的武器。”  
那个人愣了愣，他的确曾经给红骷髅做了不少可以干掉变种人的武器，但是变种人都灭绝了要这个还有什么用？他并没有想太多，这是难得能让他活下去的机会，他立刻兴奋地说：“我还有个可以消除变种人能力的枪，这个可以吗？”  
面前的人点了点头，他就立刻冲到房间里面开始翻，然后搬出了那把巨大的枪。  
“只要按动这个旋钮就可以放出永久消除变种人能力的辐射。”  
面前的人接过了武器，端详了几下，便离开了。  
他最后还是被狠狠揍了几下才被真正地放过，松了口气，抖抖索索地回到自己的房间。  
他的坏日子终于到了头。


End file.
